


Where Are You?

by offbrandpeanutbutter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles...?, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Or romantic, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Platonic Romance, Sickness, Sleepy Dan, Whichever one fam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offbrandpeanutbutter/pseuds/offbrandpeanutbutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has the flu, and Phil is being a bean<br/>~domestic~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Routine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fic, and I'm pretty excited about it. I know this isn't the best I can do, but I just want to see if you guys want me to continue it or if you like it (it's also kinda short)

*

It was around 18:00 when Dan checked the time on his laptop, empty crisps bag to his right. Dan took off his navy headphones to try to tune in if Phil was in the kitchen or not, but he couldn't hear anything. Phil was probably asleep, or at least trying to be. It was their well deserved lazy week after all.

Dan knocked on Phil's already open door, revealing the older man snug under his checkered blanket. Phil groaned at the disturbance if his peace and quiet. 

“It's your turn to make dinner, you spork.”

"Mmm” Phil rolled over to his other side, half acknowledging Dan. The taller man marched over to his bed and ripped off the blanket keeping Phil trapped in his warm cocoon. All that he was wearing was a bright green shirt, twice as big for his body, and some star wars pajama pants. 

“Noooo,” Phil protested lazily “I need that duvet to liiiive.” 

“Phil, you're being a Phil again.” 

“Noooooooo.” 

Dan and Phil have grown quite attached to an evening routine, making and taking turns to make each other quirky and experimental dinners, and settling down to a movie, or a binge marathon of a series underneath a giant duvet. It was a rhythm, an excerpt of a duet where two instruments remain on a fine line, only relying on each other. They have grown so used to each other and their unusual habits, like Dan’s rather excessive commentary of what's on TV, or Phil's tendency to _occasionally_ spill hot coffee all over himself and dan. Occasionally. 

Often the two would stay up hours after the meal. Maybe if Phil was especially lazy that day, he would fall asleep on the couch, and wake up closer to noon and having another coffee.

They wouldn't want it any other way.

It was so simplistic for them, and it was rather refreshing. It was hell only a few months ago, with their tour and TABINOF and holiday travel, Dan and Phil could rarely have lazy days off recording and editing videos for their channels. It was to the point where it didn't matter about the productivity of the day, just enjoying the company of each other.

 A few hours later the two men were doing just that. Perched on their sides of the couch, coffee mugs in their hands to wash out the taste of Phil’s futile attempt to make stir fry. An episode of Bones was playing when something hit Dan in the blue. A subtle wave of dizziness spread on his vision and conciseness for a moment, but then he tried to focus back on the episode, not considering it. 

The younger man stretched his back and legs, assuming a more comfortable position, then flopped to his right into the empty duvet space between him and Phil. Phil glanced at him, chuckling at his awkward behavior. 

“You moved too much, I can see your hobbit hair”

 “Shut up” Dan mumbled under his breath.

The episode was nearing its conclusion and as usual, the only rational string of evidence was reveal, which made no sense. So there usually would be a cynical Dan comment, but all Phil heard was gentle breathing beside him.

 The black haired man turned to him, only to find his flatmate was fast asleep, and rather early too. Phil smiled to himself. Dan was beautiful when he was asleep. His long eyelashes peeked out underneath a ruffled, almost curly fringe. His hand was tucked underneath his head, Dan’s chest slowly rising and falling with every passing second. Phil would never tell anyone, but Dan is probably the cutest guy he knows. Phil reluctantly tore his gaze to the digital clock on a nearby shelf 

19:43 

This was an extremely early time to sleep, especially in Dan’s case. Usually Phil would be the first person out. He also doesn't recall Dan doing anything exhausting enough today, even more strange. Phil dared not to wake him though. He couldn't lose this precious image yet, even if it wasn't the best choice not to wake him. 

Phil switched off the TV, and, as quietly as he could, pulled up the duvet Dan was under up to his chin, and even brought him his laptop from his room. 

Phil should earn a friendship point if they existed. Or at least a sticker. Phil looked around for a sticker around the lounge, and found a pack of old kitten stickers behind a pile of Stephen King novels. Phil considered putting one playfully on Dans fringe or nose, but didn't want to have any chance to wake him up.

 Phil patted a tabby on the screen before he scurried away to his bedroom, sneaking a last cheeky glance at his best friend.

 *


	2. Twisted Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's dream  
> (v short)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the support! Ill put more effort into more of the works now that I know that people actually want to see more <3  
> (Probably in another series, as this is just a warm up story,,,,)

*

Dan was aware he was in a dream, yet he felt helpless. 

He felt the prickles of cold sweat on his forehead, the rigid material of their couch underneath his body. 

But at the same time, he was living inside his dream. Dan alternated the two worlds so much that the line eventually blurred and he wasn't so sure of his conciseness anymore.

The whole world was their roomy apartment. He was in the living room, lying on the colored duvet, sending cool shivers up his back. He looked up to where Phil would be, but there wasn’t even a crease where his blue-eyed friend would regularly hibernate in. Dan stood up, another unsettling wave of dizziness swept through him, but he brushed it aside.

No Phil.

He called his name out, but all that came out was a voiceless cry. Dan hoped for a response, but he was met with deadly silence. The room began to spin, like a merry go round. Dan was letting fear control his actions, and he felt so...helpless.

He became so hugely aware of his missing half, everything turned on its own, without any purpose or fulfillment. Dan began spinning to Phil's room, but there was nothing. There was no bed, no walls, nowhere to tackle Phil to make sure he exists anymore.

Panic. Irrational panic swept through him like a current, adjacent to his stronger wave of dizziness. Dan fell to his knees. Why was he he so alone? Why was Phil missing? Did he leave? Was his only reminisce of his existence some cold coffee mugs? Another wave hit him, giving Dan a physical reaction. He tried to scream. Phil. He needed Phil. Anyone. Anyone and everyone needed to hear his desperate, voiceless cry for help.

But nobody came.

Dan suddenly escaped into a different world. Cool air flushed into his nostrils, his heart beating as loud as thunder. Dan’s breaths were short and chopped. He sat up upright and looked around, in a dazed panic. He looked to his left, and he saw the familiar corner which only belonged to his flat mate.

The younger man sighed in relief, flopping back onto his back, his breaths more steady and calm with the assurance of his flatmate’s existence. Dan felt an unsettling twinge of nausea creep over as he fixed his matted fringe to peek at a digital clock.

1:28

Dan couldn't remember what he did that made him sleep on the couch, but he found it quite warm underneath the shared duvet. Dan held the fabric close to him, it smelled of coffee and a piney cinnamon mix. Phil's scent had a strangely calming aura that Dan wanted to melt into everyday. He would stare into his electric blue eyes if he could, maybe he could find the true color of his eyes, but then thought there are some mysteries that would and should remain untouched for now.

Dan quickly found himself with heavy eyelids, and soon he was back in his position, duvet tucked to his chin. Two suns would wake him up in the morning, and he couldn't wait to see either of them again. 

Dan closed his eyes, but something was nagging him, keeping him awake. Maybe he was sick? Dan soon fell in a trance of restless sleep, kept awake by the surges of nausea.

*


	3. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little update on something to look forward to!

OK SO MOBILE FUCKED THIS UP I WROTE THIS WHOLE CHAPTER AND I PRESSED BACK

anyway

(sorry if this feels rushed I wanted to get this out near midnight)

Hello! Yes, it is I, the condescending update chapter. Hear me out, tho. I got some cool shit that I'm really excited to share to you guys!

As you may know, I've been extremely inactive as of recently. This week can be somewhat of an excuse, stage crew, chorus performance week, TATINOF, etc. I'm gonna state the obvious though, because before that, there was no excuse. I was just being a lazy asshole and I just didn't know how many people were waiting for so many things! It makes me feel like the world most of these comments I get. They make me almost believe my writing isnt complete shit. But I also feel extremely guilty for not updating and for being oblivious to people who follow these stories! 

Starting next week, I'll try my absolute hardest to provide as much as I can to you guys. Some of you have been waiting for almost two months for new content, and I feel awful about it. You guys deserve so much more. That's why I'm planning out so many new projects for this account.

One shots, new chaptered fics updated weekly, maybe collections/series, voting driven fics, to name a few. I've also been developing little plot line between original characters I've been doodling if anyone is interested in something outside of shipping??? *cheeky wink*

But something I also REALLY want to do is to collaborate. Having another mind, perspective, and writing style would make this whole AO3 thing easier and a lot more fun for everyone. Since I'm still pretty new to this, I basically have no friends. So, to anyone who is in any shape or form interested in collaborating, PLEASE comment on this chapter below, and we can work something out and keep in contact! Collabs are one of the coolest things you can do in a community, and I want to make this as amazing as possible. Thank you so much.

Anyway, if I can even sum this whole mess of an update into words, I'm excited. I'm excited for the near future of this little account, the projects I'll be publishing, the more people we’ll meet, and it will all be worth it.

Thank you 

Thank you for the support you have been giving me through weeks of inactivity. I swear, none of your comments goes unnoticed and unappreciated. 

I'm looking forward to this, and who knows. Maybe you are too??

-Julia°•*~

(PS, something new near 6/20!)  
(Also tell me if I don't seem humble about this update I'm just r e a l l y excited)


End file.
